Nao's NightTerrors
by ladyYamato09
Summary: Nao is being haunted by Shizuru but why?and where is Natsuki? please do read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character…

* * *

Nao's NightTerrors

Chapter 1

Nao yawned lazily, stretching like a cat in her queen sized mattress. She opened her eyes and turned her face to the sun, its bright light flooding the room. She breathed deeply. She was right , she thought to herself as she smiled, in the morning it will all be gone. Her worries, her fears, her problem.

Gone with the wind! she sang as she jumped noiselessly from the bed to open the window. But the window was already open when she reached for it. Nevertheless, she laughed to herself, exuberant at her triumph. Shizuru is gone. She was just a figment of Nao's imagination. She had been all along. She skipped her way out the door down the stairs.

"OW!" she yelped as she stepped on something hard and sharp. She looked down and saw a small round and yellow object on the floor. She picked it up and scrutinized it for a moment. it look familiar. Then she threw it unceremoniously on her bed. She had been worrying about unnecessary things for the past four months.

"I ought to give myself a break and a treat," she trilled merrily as she went on her way and hopped to a in front of the fridge. She was about to open it when something crimson and shiny caught her eye. She moved her head a fraction of an inch and she stumbled back in terror, the frightened cry frozen on her lips.

There was a pool of blood some three feet away from where she stood seconds ago. Nao's breathing quickened and it echoed across the small kitchen. She stayed on the floor hand pressed flat against the cold linoleum floor, not knowing what to do next, not even knowing what to think. She felt something strange on her left thumb. She jerked her hand up in surprised and in a flash jumped up again with a strained yelp. Her eyes wandered all over the room in stunned disbelief. There it was that scarlet fluid of life splattered all over the once clean white walls and over the steel appliances.

She turned and ran from the room, blinking her eyes to erase that morbid image from her mind. But she stopped dead in her tracks. Her path was blocked by one she had wanted to erase the night before. She felt her insides clench and turn to ice; she couldn't summon enough willpower to make her muscles move. She wanted to run, run the other way. But she couldn't seem to move. She shut her eyes.

"I am not a figment of your imagination Nao," she heard that voice, that voice she knew so well.

Her eyes jerked wide open in surprise.

"Not this time, at least."

"NO!" Nao was able to make her legs move but her knees buckled and she slumped to the floor. "AAAHHH," she groaned not so much because of the pain of the fall - she hardly felt a thing - but because she was lying prostate at the feet of the approaching ghost.

"Stubborn much, my friend?" the phantom whispered sarcastically.

"Go away!" Nao roared up to her. "Why won't you leave me alone, SHIZURU?" she whimpered helplessly.

"You know I can't do that, Nao," Shizuru cooed with a smug grin on her face. "We're on a level playing field now, the same world once again."

All the while Shizuru was talking, Nao struggled to crawl away from that witch bur Shizuru would easily follow. Once nimble step of hers was two or three pained thrust of Nao as she clutched at nothing to reach the phone in the living room. "What are you talking about?" she gasped as she urged herself forward.

"NAO."

Nao cried out in surprise and terror as she felt Shizuru grab a fist of hair and yanked it so powerfully that her face was already turned upward.

"I can touch you now." Shizuru sneered before she hurled Nao's body, limp with dread, to the wall. The blood-curling scream that issued from Nao's lips was sure to wake the neighbors up. Shizuru was stepping over the fallen wall frames to grab Nao once more and, in one frantic moment, Nao still had the time to ask in her mind why no one was trying to help her.

"Poor Nao. Confused? Take a look at yourself!" Shizuru dragged Nao to the full length mirror that was there on the opposite wall.

Nao clawed at Shizuru's face but she didn't even cry out in pain. Shizuru stopped to press Nao's face against the cold mirror.

"Take a look and tell me if you see anything , my friend? Tell me!"

Nao looked, expecting to see her disheveled hair twisted about the evil witch's claws and her olive green eyes wide in terror and drenched in tears. But when she looked, there was nothing. She looked frantically around her. The only things reflected were the debris, the overturned couch, and the other things in the living room. No Nao. No Shizuru, with her crimson eyes and brunette hair.

"Let me guess. You forgot. Well, here. Allow me."

Nao felt herself being hurled upward once more. She flew through the air as if being propelled by a rocket engine, screaming. then she collapsed face down back on the blood-soaked kitchen floor. She opened her eyes. She was panting. She looked up. A familiar shade of green met her eyes. Her eyes traveled downward. She felt herself being doused with a fresh dose of terror. She screamed with all her might.

The cold dead eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling were her very own.

* * *

So that was chapter 1...So what do you think?is it good or bad? pls do review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Nao saw her body lying on the floor, spread-eagled, mouth hanging slightly open. Then she saw the bottle of pills overturned some paces away from her once young and agile body. It was then she remembered. Everything that happened the night before came flooding back and she had to clutch her chest and gasp for air.

FLASHBACK

She had crept into her mother's bedroom and took the sleeping pills from the cabinet in the bathroom. Her mother was out of town. She's been having those disturbing nightmares for the past four months.

"Take some pills." Chie had advised her when she had confided twp days ago. It was lunch and they were waiting for there turn in the counter.

"You mean sleeping pills?" Nao asked absently as she turned to check out today's menu.

"Nao, don't you think…you know, Shizuru's…" Aoi stammered. She looked scared.

"Oh please, Aoi. Will you shut up about it? Can't you see it's only making Nao feel worst?" Chie snapped.

"I know what you are trying to say, Aoi." Nao said as she picked up her tray and they walked together to their usual table. Where there used to be four, there were only three left. "But Shizuru has no reason to haunt me or whatever she is doing. It's not as if I killed her." They all giggled. Because of that Chie and Aoi never noticed that Nao shuddered.

"Take some pills Nao, seriously." Chie said after she had stopped laughing. "They help. At least you won't be having those disturbing dreams for one night."

Nao picked at her food. "You're right. I'm gonna go crazy if this goes on. Look at my eye bags."

Following her friends advice, she took the pills before going to sleep that night. Yes it was just as Chie said it would be. She had a wonderful, deep and dreamless sleep. She didn't know she was going to enjoy that sleep forever.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You sick…" Nao sneered as she rushed forward to have her handful of Shizuru who was leaning against the door and enjoying Nao's pain.

"NO, you're sick. You girlfriend stealer! Best friend killer!"

"What are you talking about? You're the best friend killer! You killed me!" Nao roared.

"That's not your blood on the floor, Nao. Its mine! Don't you remember? Four months ago. We were supposed to have a group study here at your house. I walked in and you were making out with my girlfriend right here in your kitchen!"

"I did not!"

"It's always like that and I understand. First few minutes of death one might become disoriented and forget what happened in the past life." Shizuru said in a deadly whisper dripping with sarcasm.

Nao raised her hand to slap Shizuru but she was quick to raise her fist and punch Nao on the stomach. Nao was thrown over the dinning table amd into the coffe maker.

"Get used to it Nao. I'm stronger than you in this world."

"And how did your blood splatter my kitchen?" Nao managed to retaliate despite her struggle to get up.

"Still can't remember? All right then. You killed me."

"What? I couldn't do that!"

"Oh yes you could and you already did. Right in front of Natsuki you stabbed me to death. Then you turned to her, kissed her one last time and killed her too. Isn't that sweet?"

Nao didn't say anything. Now she remembered. She liked Natsuki, Shizuru's girlfriend, so when she arrived earlier than expected and without Shizuru. Nao remembered she couldn't help indulged herself with her.

Shizuru step forward once more. _Could ghost hurt each other? _Nao asked herself vaguely as she watched Shizuru and the inevitable punishment for her crime march toward her in triumph.

Suddenly flashes of light darted through Nao's vision. Then slowly, the light stayed, flashed brightly, blinding her and blotted her vision of the bloody kitchen and of Shizuru

Nao woke up to the steady throbbing of her temple. She gasped for air and sat bolt upright in bed. She looked wildly around her. She was on her bed the sunlight was showing through the curtain. There was no sign of blood around her. There was no sign of Shizuru. She looked at her watch. It was six in the morning. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She felt her racing heart. She was still alive.

"It was just a dream. No it was a nightmare. But everything's all right. It was just a dream." She whispered to herself reassuringly.

She got up and fixed herself a heavy breakfast. When she was finished with her meal, she went back to her room and step into the bathroom to wash up. She finished hastily, stepping out of the cold shower and wrapping her towel tightly around her body. All the while she felt like someone unseen was watching her. She sighed as soon as she finished. She stopped to look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked haggard. The circles under her eyes are darkening.

"This is bad." She whined as she leaned forward to take a closer look. The curtain of the open window behind her danced in the light breeze. "I need some more" she groaned , surrendering to the exhaustion. She opened the cabinet behind the mirror and took out her mothers pills and popped them in her mouth. She closed the cabinet and the mirror is back in its place. She looked up and saw Shizuru standing right behind her. She screamed and ran from the room. But before she could make it out of the door, she slipped on the wet tile. The world was pulled out from Nao's feet and a deafening crack of skull against the floor was the last sound she heard. She felt the cold breath of death hovering over her.

As she lay dying, feeling her own blood caressing the side of her face, she had a glimpse of Shizuru, towering over her, smiling triumphantly. She had won. In dreams and in reality.

Nao struggled to scream but her voice was barely above a whisper. She felt her consciousness begin to ebb. She was slipping away and she knew it. She wanted to scream for help. But she knew no help would come. It would take several hours before anyone would know she was lying naked in her bathroom floor and swimming in her own blood. She took several short gulps of air, like a fish out of water. Shizuru was still smiling, enjoying her sweet revenge. She turned her body around as if she was to walk out of the door but her face was still to Nao.

"See you on the flip side." Then she cackled like a witch before she vanished.

"NEVER" Nao managed to choke out. And she breathed her last, she whispered , "never."

THE END


End file.
